narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 3
Hey everybody. Took me awhile to do this, didn't it? God I love to procrastinate. Speaking of that, I have an audition tomorrow. Finally downloaded the track I needed earlier. I am a role model, obviously. Everyone will follow my example. Roleplays The Chunin Exams. If you are in this RP, finish your crap soon. Otherwise, you will be cut. Honestly I'm not even sure about this date. It may already be up, I don't run it nor am I in it. I'll just be on the safe side. Kinda wanted, by aforementioned procrastination made me not. Oh well, I'll have fun reading it. I wish you all good luck in it. Polls Already, in the duration between this and the last newspaper, there were two polls. I need a regular changing date so I don't make this mistake again. Alright, the first poll asked: What is your favorite fighting style? , use of tools like swords or kunai, got 3 votes. , hand-to-hand combat, got 5 votes. , illusions, got 12 votes. Finally, with 15 votes, the preferred fighting style of this website, is . Who was expecting something different? I know I wasn't. The second poll is this: What Akatsuki member would you want to partner with? got 0 votes, what, no love for the man with strange feelings for young, teenage males? and tied with 1 vote. and tied with 2 votes. , , , and tied with 3 votes. , aka Tobi, the Masked Man, and Madara Uchiha, got 6 votes in total. In second place is with 8 votes! Can you blame her? I'd let her give me a few paper cuts. Finally, the one everone wishes to partner with the most! ! Again, who wasn't expecting that? The current poll asks: What is your favorite technique? First is the , the nearly inextinguishable black flames that burn all in its path. All techniques are bundled in with Amaterasu, so don't ask about them. Second we have the ! This technique allows you to not only teleport parts of yourself or your entire body into a separate dimension to transport or phase through attack, but it can collapse space around foes and send objects flying at them. Third we have the . This genjutsu allows one to enter the mind of their foes to basically control their thoughts. The downfall is that it makes the Sharingan require a 10 year recharge. Really, I am surprised no one has made grabs for it here. Now, we have the . This technique forms a warrior from the users chakra, basically making a gigantic fighting machine that can be compared to the . shall be grouped into Susanoo as it is used from it, I like to call it a Susanoo shuriken. Last but not least is . This genjutsu is made to mentally and physically harm foes to the point of hospitalization and skilled users can even alter the targets perception of time. is not included as it requires the Rinnegan. Featured Character This time I have featured Raido X. He is an Uchiha who disregared his clan and with the help of his friends went on his own adventures. He has gained powers and lost them too. He once used the Sharingan, before he was allowed the Rinnegan in which his author decided to make that his sole bloodline, making lose his Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and some advanced natures. He holds the distinction of being the only approved Rinnegan as of yet. Many on this site once regarded him as the best user of Kamui, but with losing his EMS, he lost the trademark move of his arsenal. But as the old saying goes when a door closes a window opens. With his Rinnegan he trained and developed Siddha, the Rinnegan equivalent to Kamui through use of the Naraka Path. He has interacted with my own Uchiha in the past, even helping him master the Kamui. He is made as an anti-hero, following his own interests. Now, his grammar may not be the greatest, but overall I think his is worthy of this title. Also, due to a recent incident with a past featured character, if you have any problem with MY decision, do not attack the owner or the character. You can talk directly to ME as it is what I decide to do. I'll even meet you halfway. This is my talkpage, if you want to bitch about MY decisions, do it here. Thank you. Contest The results for Ms. Narutofanon' are in! With two votes, or three, not sure if the author meant he voted for her or not at all, is the winner, Koyone Takamori. Not gonna lie, she is adorable as hell. Looks and her outsider personality? Hell yeah! I love it. Other nominees included Kusari and Kurenai Ketsuekigasu, each with 1 vote. Hey, I'm just happy you guys actually did this one. Now, the next contest is this Tailed Beast of the Fanon, this one is plain and simple, which Tailed Beast interpretation do you like most? I like Kurama (Prodigy1322) myself. Though he is unused now, he basically becomes hateful of humans after Naruto dies, in a way reverting to his old ways but now with love in his heart for one until he bonded with his now deleted host. Kurama is lonely now. D: Favorite Dining Okay, again, I like to learn about you guys. I want to ask, what do you enjoy eating or drinking? No sex jokes in this, please. For me I like cheeseburgers, a classic food for American. I like it because it is bread, grilled cow, and cheese all in one bite. I don't have to grab for different parts now! For drinks, if you aren't from Texas I doubt you would have had this, is Big Red. It is a cream soda produced in Waco, Texas. Some people compare it to bubblegum, I don't see it. Regardless, if I have it then I refuse to share. You could be dying and the cure can be Big Red and I still would be hesitant. I am selfish, get over it. The End Well that covers everything important I can think of. I wish you all well in your pursuits, as I hope you wish them to me. Safety and peace everyone. "Criticism may not be agreeable, but it is necessary. It fulfills the same function as pain in the human body. It calls attention to an unhealthy state of things." -Winston Churchill. Category:Blog posts